Mommy Kissing Santa Clause?
by Bloody Faery Wings
Summary: Hi! My name is James Potter...and no one will believe what I saw...I saw mommy (Ginny Potter) kissing Santa Clause!


A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't finished chapter 10 on "What's The New Girl's Name?" but I have really bad writer's block. Well, I wrote this story last year and then I took it off like half a year ago but now I'm putting it back on since it's near Christmas. I think this is really cute. R/R please and no flames please!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Lily and James, you'll see how they are in the story.  
  
Mommy kissing Santa Clause?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe last night  
  
The kids of Harry and Ginny Potter were wide-awake. They couldn't stand it, trying to go to sleep knowing their presents were waiting to be ripped underneath their massive Christmas tree that had an angel on top, on this Christmas Eve.  
  
She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek  
  
These weren't normal kids; they were twins, a wizard and a witch at that.  
  
One was a boy who had messy, black hair and chocolate brown eyes, which were always twinkling with mischief under his glasses.  
  
While the other twin, a girl, had flaming red hair with sparkling, green eyes and had glasses on whenever she was reading, which was most of the time. But she also had a great sense of humor, and was nice.  
  
These twins didn't look anything alike but somehow people just knew they were twins. There names: James and Lily Potter.  
  
She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep  
  
James finally had enough of the waiting. He crawled out of bed, and went though the bathroom which connected to Lily's room. He tipped toed to her bed and then, as quick as lighting, jumped on her bed and started shaking her like a mad man.  
  
Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Clause underneath his beard, so snowy white  
  
"AHH, mph, hat o ya ink ya re oing!" her voice was muffled out because James put a small, six year old hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh! We don't want to wake up mummy and daddy! Let's see if our presents are there!" James got up and started walking towards the door. It was quite a humorous moment seeing a six-year old trying to look serious in pajamas that had feet.  
  
He looked behind him and saw his sister untangling herself from the unicorn- covered sheets that pranced around and after she untangled herself, she ran to catch up with her brother who was grinning from ear to ear. They finally made it to the last step of the mansion.  
  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been if daddy had only seen mommy kissing Santa Clause last night  
  
What shocked them the most was when they turned the corner.  
  
We saw mommy kissing Santa Clause  
  
Both the kids gasp.  
  
There before there eyes, was Santa Clause who looked really skinny and had a bag which looked like it had something in it but what really made their mouths drop was the fact that it was their mother, Ginny Potter, who had her hands wrapped around his neck, kissing him under the mistletoe!  
  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been if daddy had only seen mommy kissing Santa Clause last night  
  
Lily started giggling nonstop.  
  
James turned to her shocked and asked, " What are you laughing at?!? That's our mother kissing Santa Clause!"  
  
"But wha- what if da- da- daddy saw this!"  
  
James soon joined in and both were rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe last night  
  
" You better go wake up the kids and give them their present, Santa Clause." Ginny said while tickling him under the beard making him laugh.  
  
Both James and Lily stopped laughing and slowly turned their heads and looked at each other with wide eyes. Without words, they rushed upstairs, went to their separate room and jumped in their own beds putting the covers on just in time.  
  
She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek  
  
The door slowly opened and in came Santa Clause.  
  
James gasped. He really was real! Santa Clause walked over to James and lightly, started to shake him. James acted like he was just getting up and started yawning.  
  
"What- Santa Clause!"  
  
" Now James," he started, "I've realized that you have been a good boy this year and so have your sister."  
  
On cue, the door opened again and in came Lily rubbing her eyes; she was a good actor too.  
  
" And that's why you two get to open one present early!"  
  
" What? Santa Clause, is that you? I thought I heard something." Lily said jumping up and down with joy.  
  
Santa nodded and started grabbing two presents out of his bag. He handed, while beaming, each their own present.  
  
She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep  
  
James opened his long, thin present first. It was a Demiguise5000! It was the fastest broomstick and it could turn you and itself invisible when commanded.  
  
Lily was next and opened it before someone could say, "Wow," and got a Cindy's My Friend doll. It could grow hair, talk, and walk like a normal toddler.  
  
Both youngsters were to shocked to say anything but a , "Tha- thank you!"  
  
Santa Clause chuckled and said, "Your welcome, Merry Christmas. Oh yeah, go to bed, those presents down stairs are waiting to be opened!"  
  
When Santa closed the door, the twins looked at each other in awe. Lily walked through the bathroom still in shock with her doll in her hand. Both kids went to sleep as soon as their head hit the featured pillow with their present still in hand.  
  
  
  
Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Clause underneath his beard, so snowy white  
  
*Outside in the hallway*(A/N: If you do believe in Santa Clause.don't read this part.instead just review while smiling how cute that was! ;)  
  
"How's my Santa Clause?" Ginny said hugging him.  
  
"Fine, Ginny, just fine!" Ginny let go of him and looked him in his bright, green eyes.  
  
"You know what Harry?"  
  
Harry took off his hat which now showed black, messy hair and then took off the white, snowy beard.  
  
"I've been thinking," Harry gasped in mock surprise, "That this is the perfect time to tell you. Harry.I.I'm.pregnant again!"  
  
Harry stared at her with wide eyes and without warning, he picked her up and started twirling her around sending Ginny in peals of laughter. He started kissing her passionately and started dances the night away with her.  
  
That night was all of the Potter's best Christmas Eve.  
  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been if daddy had only seen mommy kissing Santa Clause last night  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except Lily and James.  
  
A/N: You like it? R/R please and no flames please! Lol, I know it was quite obvious who Santa Clause was, but that's what was cute about it! HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS! (It's my favorite holiday because I have the aura around the time.) 


End file.
